Many buildings are connected through an access point to a network of devices, an indoor or outdoor camera provides monitoring of activity of within a building, as well as activity around the premises of the building. The network may include numerous wireless devices, IoT devices, smart home devices, TVs, thermostats, smoke detectors, security cameras, etc. However, many of these devices are stationary or immobile.
Conventional indoor and outdoor cameras provide simple bird's eye view or a static wide-angle view. Some cameras provide motion tracking of an object, however, once the object has passed a barrier or fallen outside of the viewing angle of the camera the activity is no longer monitored. Therefore, modifying such cameras to monitor activity better can be an easy, efficient and cost-effective means of adding greater control and functionality to monitoring activity in a home or building.